In the Service of the Lion: The Assassin, the Witch, and the Children
by Golden Medicine Tiger
Summary: The Shadow of London stalks the streets. He is an Assassin without a reason to care about anything except killing. Abandoned, orphaned, and a killer. But what if he is given a reason to care? Join John as he discovers a new calling, and a reason to live without fear of being alone. MAJOR AU, Rewrite of 'In the Service of the Lion: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe.'
1. Chapter 1

**In the Service of the Lion: Chronicles of Narnia\Assassin's Creed Crossover**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of either of these franchises (I am a devoted fan of both), only the OC and the plot shifts.**

 **Chapter 1**

I, John Elder, Assassin of London, I ran out of the local Bank of England a few blocks from my apartment, having just killed its pedophile owner, who bloody well deserved the shivving I gave him, even if he didn't enjoy it!

I sighed once I was sure no one was chasing me, and turned into a local alley to catch my breath, humming 'Blue is the Color' as I leaned back against a brick wall in the shadows. They say dogs are Man's Best Friend, but the shadows are an Assassin's best mate!

I barely flinched as a Bobby ran by my alley, in the direction of the bank. _Too slow, you sodding bastard_ , I thought, running my hands through my short black hair, my six-foot tall body still thrumming with adrenaline.

Once all was quiet (it took some time), I headed for home.

Ah, forgive my rudeness! My name is John Elder, son of Lewis and Dawn. To any unpracticed eye, we were your average Londoners.

My father worked in the Underground, a loving but tough man with black hair and grey eyes, my mother giving me her dark green eyes. Both were smart as a whip. My father was a calm and quiet man, while my Irish red-haired mother was temperamental and beautiful.

Beneath the image of your average Londoners, we were Assassins, and I was raised to be one. And I fucking loved the life!

* * *

However, When I was ten, my parents vanished, leaving nothing behind. There was no note, no signs of struggle. It was as if they weren't there to begin with.

That shook me, even today as my twenty-first year arrived a week ago. So I shut myself off from feeling anything. I killed, tortured, and kept everyone at bay. I tried to look for them, but could turn nothing up.

When I was sixteen, I was on a mission to kill a corrupt barrister when I was found by an old dear named Susan, a loving old woman named Ms. Pevensie who found me skulking around the Old Bailey. Taking me by the ear, she brought me to her flat in London. After a stern lecture, and a well-needed dinner, I found myself coming back to her flat again and again.

Ms. Pevensie became another mother to me, taming the Assassin within me through warm but austere patience and the maternal love that I had missed in my mother, I became the family she had lost in a train accident years ago. I was a seedy (hey, being alone changes a bloke) and angry young bloke, and she brought me kicking and screaming from the darkness I had surrounded myself with. I never realized how traumatizing my parent's disappearance was until I met her. It was she who brought me to my first church service too (the London New Church), but only she and I knew I would attend it from time to time.

I was thrown into the shit even more when she passed of old age a year ago. She was my one light, and when she was gone, I turned back into the Assassin I was born to be. I was so terrifying that everybody called me 'the Shadow'. And I was all out of fucks to give, and I wanted to kill and hurt as many Abstergo bastards as I could before they took me out.

It was the year 2019, in the cold of January, that everything changed for good.

* * *

I was walking along the side-walk, listening to music from my ipad, heading for home after a day at the Tower ( _what? I loved that place!_ ), and I was crossing one of the many streets when I heard a honking car-horn and screeching tires, and my instinct kicked in a second too late, the car hitting me squarely in the chest. I would never know that a fucking yank, who was new to driving in bleeding London. was behind the wheel. _Neat trick, that!_

I was flung to the ground, and I lay unmoving on the cobblestones as the car's door opened, blood pooling around me. _My blood_. I was dying.

Before the darkness claimed me, I found myself wondering what was next.

* * *

I woke up in a grassy plain, with mountains in the far east, and forest to the west. The sky was as blue as could be, and I gasped in shock as I saw a lion the size of a horse standing over me. Huge and majestic, terrible and strong, his golden eyes watching my every movement.

"Oh, good. You are finally awake." The lion said, it's deep voice full of a warmth and love that seemed to permeate from it.

"Where am I? What are you? How did I get here?" I asked, trying to look for a weapon, but found none.

The lion smiled. "Peace. You are, as they say in the natural world, dead. That dream has ended, John. This is the morning. I am Aslan."

I snorted. "Bollocks!"

The lion shook his head. "Oh ye of little faith."

I raised an eyebrow. I was still in my hooded black leather jacket, light blue jeans, and worn combat boots that my dad had worn when he was fighting in Desert Storm against Saddam Hussein. "I heard that once from a child-diddling priest, right before I topped him off."

The lion sighed. "He was no man of mine. The only ones you have met who had come close to being of my church is that sanctuary in London. The Michael Church was its name, and it is blessed beyond measure, as is all others who teach its doctrines."

I took a step back. "How do you know-"

"I know you, and all things. I made you in the womb. I have wept for you, loved you, and defended you. I am known by many names, but you know me as Jesus Christ." I flinched as he morphed into a dark-haired Jewish-looking man, dressed in a robe of pure white. His love and wisdom remained, and the force of both flung me to my knees.

"I am the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and the End, the First and the Last. I am the Resurrection and the Light. He who believes in Me, though he should die, shall live. Do you believe this is true?"

I took deep breaths, tears streaming from my cheeks. The words I had longed to shout in church burst forth as my cold armor of not giving a fuck vanished in His light. "Why? Why did all of this happen to me? Why do you care about someone like me?"

Hands enfolded me in a hug that had me screaming in grief. The love, the pure love in it was indescribable. "Because I believe you can love again, my sweet boy. And so do you. You have done terrible things, but with the mission I entrust you with now will bring you back to me. Everything you have ever done has led to here. Can you complete this task for me?"

After I had composed myself, Christ then told me the history of the land of Narnia, from Digory to the reign of the White Witch.

"So you need me to kill her, Father?" The Savior of all man-kind smiled, and tapped my head with his finger. "You will understand shortly. I am sending you to Lantern Waste. Jadis, the self-professed Queen of Narnia, has kept Narnia in winter for many a year, and I am coming soon. In order to do so, I need you to protect four children who are the future Kings and Queens of Narnia. They have come from London, and they will need help in order to survive."

I frowned. "I understand, but how will four children make any difference?"

Jehovah smiled. "All will become clearer with time. I am always with you, and you shall see me very soon. If any creature of Narnia asks who you are, tell them that you are my Right Hand. Are you ready?"

I nodded, donning my hood. "Let's have it!" I gasped at a warm sensation on my left arm, and saw the tattoo of a lion spreading along my entire arm, from shoulder to wrist. "So that all may know who you serve. You have always been worthy, my dear child. When any ask, refer to me as a Lion." Christ said, returning to the body of a lion.

With that, the Lion laid a paw on my forehead, and my vision went white.

* * *

A second later, I was standing by a lamp post that was stuck into the ground in the middle of a grove of trees. On each wrist was a Hidden Dagger, the mark of a Master Assassin. And it was knacking freezing.

I looked out over the snowy woods, and turned on my Eagle Vision. "Now, let's find these kids-" I muttered, then stopped as I heard voices nearby.

I hid behind a tree, and saw the four children being led by...a walking, talking, beaver. _Oh, wouldn't you believe it!_

He was saying something about taking them to his Dam, and I approached them. The beaver turned in surprise, and the children did too.

"Top of the day, chaps!"

The oldest looking one, a tall blond young man of perhaps sixteen, stepped in front of the other children. "And who are you?" He demanded. The boy had an air of authority about him that I suppose came with being the eldest.

"My name is John Elder, Servant and Right Hand of The Lion, Aslan."

The beaver's jaw dropped, but the children looked confused. "What the deuce are you out here? You should be hiding, you blighter!"

I shrugged at the beaver, who had just spoken. "I didn't have a choice. I just arrived, yeah?"

I looked over the children in question. There were two boys and two girls. The other boy, perhaps thirteen, was small and slight, with dark hair and eyes that squinted suspiciously at me.

The taller girl, looking about as old as the first boy, watched me carefully, her light blue eyes and long dark hair made her quite the beauty. There was something familiar about her, her eyes and gentle air reminding me of someone, but I dismissed that.

The littlest one, a girl with short dark hair and brown eyes, walked over and smiled up at me. She had a vibrant air about her, a strong presence that belied her age, which could be no more than ten. "Hello, John. I'm Lucy. Is that a London accent I hear?"

I nodded, removing my hood. "It is, Lucy. I'm from near Smithsfield."

The blond one stepped forward, and shook my hand. "I'm Peter." The dark-haired older girl introduced herself as Susan, and Peter introduced me to Edmund, the younger boy, who was glaring at me with distrust. _Little shit._ Then again, I couldn't blame them.

* * *

All four looked over the stranger. He was much older than them. He had bushy black hair, an oval face with high cheek-bones, deep emerald eyes, was very tall, and had a sad and detached smile.

"We're from Finchley, but we are staying in the country for now. This is so interesting!" Lucy said, and took the enormous right hand of older man in hers as we followed the male Beaver to his acceptably built dam at the edge of a large river, which was frozen with ice.

Susan sighed, and Peter chuckled. Lucy was very trusting, but also a good judge of character. She also had the gift of making friends quickly, and rarely did Lucy fail to have people practically eating from her hand.

As they approached the dam, Susan touched Peter's shoulder. "I don't like this, Peter. First the wardrobe, and now we have an Assassin guarding us. They're killers, aren't they?"

Peter nodded, his eyes on the person in question, whom Lucy seemed to trust so quickly. "I know, but I want to get to the bottom of this. Besides, he doesn't seem like he's up for hurting us."

Edmund was not listening, looking at the far-away palace between two small hills that the Queen had indicated to him. All he wanted was more Turkish Delight!

* * *

"There is home sweet home." The Beaver said, and Lucy gasped. "Oh, what a beautiful dam, Mr. Beaver! Isn't it lovely, John?" I grunted and nodded, silently hoping that it was safe to be in.

"Merely a trifle." The creature said modestly.

Another Beaver emerged from a hut next to the dam, and I tensed slightly. "Is that you, Beaver? I find out you've been out with Badger again, I'll...Oh, they're not Badgers. I never thought I would see this day."

She finished, looking us over. Her beady eyes were warm and welcoming, then she bemoaned the state of her fur before ushering us inside.

After we ate an acceptionally delicious meal, the serious talking began.

"Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked the room.

I raised my eyebrows, and Susan, who was sitting next to me, explained that a Fawn had befriended then protected Lucy from the White Witch, and had been arrested for doing so.

It was nice of him, but not very smart.

"Well, there is hope for him." Mrs. Beaver said, and her husband nodded. "Yeah, now that Aslan is on the move."

Edmund frowned. "Who's Aslan?" Mr. Beaver started to laugh. "Aslan...you silly little blighter!"

His wife nudged him, and he stopped laughing. "You don't know, do you?"

I nodded. "I do. I've seen Him, and recieved orders from him." Both Beavers were stunned, and the four children turned to me.

"What is he like?" More than one voice asked, and I smiled. "A beautiful lion, big as a horse. His golden mane sparkles, and his eyes are full of such love and wisdom that I could never find any words to describe."

I looked around at the faces around me as I spoke His name. Susan and Lucy had looks of wonder and rapture, their faces full of longing and love.

Peter seemed to sit straighter, and there was strength and bravery in his eyes.

Edmund had a look of fear, almost loathing in his eyes. _What was up his arse?_

The Beaver's eyes were misty and they gripped each other's paws.

I paused, then showed them the tattoo on my arm. "I work in the dark to serve the Light. I am an Assassin, in the service of the Lion, His Right Hand."

There was a moment of silence, then Mr. Beaver said, "Now that Aslan is on the move, the Witch's magic may be weakening."

I nodded. "Oh, it will weaken a bloody sight faster when I've shoved my steel right up her-"

Susan sighed impatiently, kicking me under the table before speaking to the beavers. "All right, so he is a Lion, but I want to know why we are here, the four of us!"

Mr. Beaver paused. "Well, there has been a prophecy in Narnia about two sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve coming to rid us of the Witch for good. It is said that Narnia is never right except when a Son of Adam is king, and that when Adam's flesh and Adams bone shall sit on the throne, the Witch's magic will be over and done! This tale speaks of Aslan: 'Wrong will be right when Aslan comes in sight. As the sound of His roar, sorrows shall be no more. When He bears His teeth, winter shall meet its death, and when He shakes His mane, we shall have spring again.' You will understand when you'll see Him."

I raised my eyebrows, now realizing why I had been told by God to protect these kids, the whole of Narnia being dependant on their survival. _From Assassin to glorified nurse-maid. It was like Christmas!_

Susan snorted. "And you think this prophecy means us? We are just children!"

I looked at her. "Why else would I be sent to protect you?"

Susan glared at me. "You are not setting a good example-"

I cut her off. "Now is not the time for such rubbish. You four are here for a reason, and as far as I'm concerned, that is that!"

Mr. Beaver pointed to me. "Well said!"

I stopped my staring contest with Susan long enough to wink at him.

Susan stood. "Look, I'm sorry, but we really must get back home. Where's Edmund?" She finished, and I realized that the boy was no longer there. _Why, that sneaker little shit!_

We rushed outside in time to see a lonely figure far away, moving in the direction of the far off castle. Calling him proved unsuccessful, and I knew he was too far away to hear, and too far gone to bring him back. _Spiffing. One down, three to go._

Mr. Beaver and I had to hold back Peter from trying the latter. After a moment of loud arguing between the elder kids and the Beavers, Lucy cut them off. "Stop it! This is not going to help Edmund or Mr. Tumnus!"

Peter nodded. "You're right, Lu. Only Aslan can help us get him back."

I sighed, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Buck-teeth is right. When we get to Him, I'll drag the little squirt out myself, yeah?" I felt sick at my misjudgment. I should have kept a better eye on the tyke, but it was too late now.

Peter nodded, and I sighed as Beaver said, "Has your brother been to Narnia before?" Apparently, he had been with Lucy once, although he had lied about it, saying he had not done so. _Piss-faced little twat._

"That means he must've met the Witch." I said, and looked at the two Beavers. "We've got to get out of here, right the hell now."

As we reentered the hut, watching Mr. and Mrs. Beaver fuss and argue over supplies, I turned to the three remaining children, and sighed. "I know this is all complicated and scary for you, but I need you to keep moving no matter what. There might come a time when I have to hold them off, and if that does happen, follow the Beavers."

Peter shook his head, and I almost smiled at the bravery, or stupidity, in his blue eyes. "I'm not one for running."

I could not hold back a smile. "I appreciate the support, hero, but I'm the one who should do the fighting. Good on you for stepping up, though." Peter smiled back, and Susan interrupted us. "Well, if you're going to be around us much of the time, it's high time we got to know each other."

I smiled at her. "Of course, luv. Let's do that once we're clear of danger."

* * *

We had to move quickly, and the Beavers took us through an underground tunnel that supposedly led to safety. No sooner had they gotten in then a pack of wolves burst through the door.

"Go!" I shouted, knowing when to run when the numbers weren't on my side. I threw myself into the hole, but I yelled and swore as a pair of sharp fangs fastened themselves on my right ankle. I stabbed it with one of my blades, making it yelp and spring back as I closed the trap-door.

A few minutes later, we came out of the tunnel, only to face a few small animals which were now stone.

"He was my best mate!" Mr. Beaver said sadly.

"What happened to them?" Susan asked.

"This is what happens to the enemies of the White Witch." A new voice said, a fox emerging from the underbrush.

"If you're one of them, I could do with some fox-furred mittens!" I growled, starting towards the creature, who chuckled as I favored my foot, which was bleeding copiously.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys. You don't look to good at the moment, do you?"

Mr. Beaver did not look convinced, pushing me aside with surprising strength as his wife held him back from killing the flea-bait. "Yeah? You look awfully like one of the bad ones!"

The fox shrugged. "An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can discuss family breeding later. Right now you need to move."

I gestured to my charges. "They can leave, but I want to take on our pursuers." The reply was instant, and came from everyone. "No!"

I raised my eyebrows, and the fox elaborated. "Laying aside the fact you're hurt, The White Witch wants you dead every bit as much as she wants the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve on her side."

I sighed, and nodded. "Fine, then. What do you have in mind?" The fox smiled.

* * *

About ten minutes later, a pack of wolves came tearing from the direction of the Dam, surrounding the brave but silver-tongued fox, who stood his ground.

"Evening, gents! Lost something, have we?"

The leader, a large beast with huge sharp teeth, replied: "Don't patronize me! I know where your alliegance lies. We are looking for some humans."

The fox snorted. "Humans in Narnia! Now that's some valuable information-" He yelped as one of the wolves caught him by the scruff of his neck in its teeth, and Lucy cried out while Peter shushed her.

I yearned to kill the beasts right now, but Susan rested her hand on my shoulder to warn me against doing anything.

After a short exchange, the fox gave them false directions, and the wolves charged off in that direction, leaving one behind to finish the fox.

"Don't make a sound." I said to Susan, then whispered to the others, "It's time I entered the game. Cover Lucy's eyes, Peter!"

With that, I ignored Susan's glare and dropped from the trees, landing directly on top of the would-be killer, giving it a quick death with my Hidden Blade. With a yelp, the wolf went limp.

* * *

"I wish you would've let me top them off." I said, watching as Mrs. Beaver tended to the injured fox.

"It's been generations since we have had any sign of things getting better." The fox said to me. "Now that Aslan is on the move, and you here as well as the The Four, perhaps this is the moment to take a few risks. And I wish their bark was worse than their bite!" He finished with a grimace, as Mrs. Beaver finished tending to him.

"Will you stop fidgeting? You're worse than Beaver on bath day!" Mrs. Beaver groused.

Mr. Beaver grimaced at us. "Worst day of the year!" I chuckled, as the fox stood back up. "Well, I am afraid that is all the healing I have time for."

Susan frowned. "You're leaving?"

The fox nodded. "It has been a pleasure, my Queen. I have been asked by Aslan himself to gather more troops. In the meantime, Right Hand, I assume your duty is to protect them against the White Witch, so I will leave you to it."

Susan shook her head. "We aren't planning on fighting any witch."

I winced, as the fox looked to Peter. "Surely, King Peter..."

Peter sighed. "We just want to get our brother back." I felt like shaking the boy, or at least make him realize how serious things had become.

"My Lord?" The fox asked, looking to me.

I sighed, shaking my head. "I will bring them safely to Aslan, then we'll sort things out."

The fox nodded, and galloped through the trees, towards the east.

* * *

I avoided the accusing eyes of Susan, who wasn't too pleased with me at the moment, either by my killing or my most recent decision.

I had already rid myself of the body of the wolf, and I told the worried girls that they could tend to me after I felt like we were out of both the frying pan and the fire. My Shadow Senses told me otherwise, and that we needed to keep moving.

Peter was watching me, his eyes contemplating and calculating. He and Mr. Beaver would have done the same thing, and Peter had a strong heart. I considered him for a moment. He carried himself with an air of confidence and authority, but courage and charisma as well.

"Was that really necessary?" Susan stood beside me, her eyes burning with anger. If she had been seventy years older, I would not have been able to tell the difference between her and Ms. Pevensie.

I frowned at her. "Would you rather the fox have died instead? I made the right decision." I said coldly, as the beavers directed us through the woods.

"I'm not talking about that! Who do you think you are, making such decisions for us? You've got some bloody nerve!" Susan hissed, as we continued to follow the beavers.

"I'm the one who is sodding guarding you, that's who I think I bleeding am. There are things going on that we can't avoid, and I'll do what I have to do to protect you. If it means taking lives, I'll do it. Do you actually think that I like killing?"

Susan sniffed. "Well, you are an assassin, aren't you?" I gritted my teeth, my patience running thin, but I also felt my disquiet growing. I had had very similar arguments like this with Ms. Pevensie, and the similarities between them was getting alarming.

Peter, who was in front, gave us a glare of reproach. "Drop it, the both of you, or somebody will hear us!"

To change the subject, I looked at Lucy. "You said you were from Finchley, but you were living in the country, yeah? Are you on vacation, or something?"

Lucy looked at me oddly. "It's because of the war, John. We were sent to the country because of the German bombings."

I frowned. "The Germans? The Germans haven't attacked us in about eighty."

The kids stopped short, all three looking up at me in alarm, Peter speaking first. "What are you talking about? Our boys are fighting against the Nazis! John, you're not making any sense at all."

Susan, who had been quiet until now, asked, "John, when were you born?"

I looked at her. "2003. What about you?"

Lucy gasped, Peter looked ill, and Susan's jaw dropped, replying almost half a minute late. "1924, and it's 1940 where we three are from."

For a long minute, we stared around at each other, until Mr. Beaver shouted back at us, "We have to keep moving! The trees are on her side, remember!"

We moved automatically, then Peter spoke after a minute, "Who wins the war?"

I smiled. "We did, in 1945."

The next question was one I would remember for a long time: "Our father is fighting the Germans in France, a Captain Pevensie. Do you know anything about him?"

Susan watched as the man stiffen, and strangely turn to her, gazing at her, as if truly seeing her for the first time.

A few seconds later, he turned to Peter, and shook his head. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help. If your father is like his you, Peter, I'm sure he will come home unscarred."

Lucy beamed, and Peter smiled with pride, the former hugging the young time traveler around the waist as the tall man grimaced in pain.

Susan, however, knew he wasn't being completely honest about it something. She would get the whole truth out of him, Assassin or not!

* * *

We stopped under a large log for the night some hours later, and I kept watch as they slept.

There were so many thoughts running through my head, and I was still reeling from the shock of realizing that the older Pevensie girl, who was as beautiful as she was intelligent, was the very Pevensie that had taken me in after my parents died, albiet almost seventy years older than the young woman that I was now guarding.

"John? Can I take a look at your foot now?"

I smiled. _Speak of the devil_. I rolled up my pant leg, and winced when I saw the blood leak freely from the bite marks. I hope infection wasn't going to be a problem

She used snow as water to wash the blood away before I tore off a piece of my robe for a bandage. "You can start by telling me why you've been pale and shaky since you found out about our surname."

I chuckled weakly. "There is no stopping you, is there?" I looked down at her, and told her everything.

Susan stood there for a long moment after I had finished. "I'm sorry, but it seems so farfetched." She said, and I shrugged in answer.

After another moment, she pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry that you have lost so much."

I blinked away the tears in my eyes, returning the hug. "I've found you again, Miss Pevensie, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your siblings, including Edmund. That's a promise."

Susan smiled, suddenly feeling as though things would work out, after all. And she knew she wasn't the only Pevensie that had heard his story, by the looks of it, with Peter and Lucy were listening in, though their eyes were closed.

"My name is Susan." She corrected, and hugged the admittedly extraordinarily-handsome young man before falling asleep, her head resting on his right shoulder.

I kissed her forehead, then after a moment, I allowed sleep to take me as well.

Maybe things would work out, maybe not, but I was never going to let any creature harm my wards... _my kids_.

* * *

My dreams that night were very interesting and unsettling.

 **"I will rise again, in another millenia, and you won't be able to stop me!" The great serpent snarled, as my hands locked him away in the bottom of the earth, in a bottomless pit.**

 **"My Father will always stop you, Satan! That is my destiny: to be in His service, and fight you wherever you appear!"**

 **The serpent of old, the enemy of God, glared hatefully at me. "This is not the end, Michael! You and your angels will never know peace while evil exists!"**

 **I smirked, my white robe flapped in the breeze, as I sheathed my sword, a huge two-handed, double-edged weapon that all demons feared and hated.**

 **"Of course not! Then everything would be boring otherwise. Now go to hell where you belong, Lucifer!"**

 **The enraged behemoth screamed until silenced by the closing of the underground pit.**

 **"Until we meet again, my oldest foe." I said, turning away from the Pit. I had One thousand years to wait for the demon, and I wasn't going to waste them!**

* * *

I opened my eyes, breathing heavily. _What was that?_

I glanced down at the sleeping Pevensies, Susan's head still on my shoulder. Good, I had not woken them, but I had alot of questions, and only God could answer them!

* * *

 **REWRITE ALERT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, we came to a large river which was frozen over from the cold. Mr. Beaver spoke up. "Now, Aslan's camp is just over there by the Stone Table just across the frozen river."

I frowned, not quite sure if I liked the sound of that, but it was Susan who spoke: "River?"

Mrs. Beaver patted her hand reassuringly. "It's been frozen over for 100 years."

Peter sighed. "It seems so far."

Mrs. Beaver shrugged. "It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?"

Susan sighed. "Smaller..." I placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "We'll find another way, chaps."

* * *

A few hours later, we were making our way across a large field between a grove of trees, with Mr. Beaver trying to egg us on further.

"If he to tells me to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat!" Peter grumbled, and I smiled while the others laughed, as Mister Beaver called, "Hurry up, Son of Adam! We don't have all day!"

Lucy smiled. "He is getting kind of bossy."

Just then, I heard a series of bells ringing, sleigh-bells, by the sound of it. "It's her! Run!" Mr. Beaver called, and we high-tailed it over a long expanse of open ground, and into a grove of tall trees. Mister Beaver pointed to a hiding-spot of a hill, and we piled underneath the nature-made hidey-hole.

A few minutes passed, and Lucy said, "Maybe she's gone."

Peter started to his feet. "I'll go and have a look."

I grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. "No, you bloody well will not. It's time I did my job, and you do yours: I'm guarding you, and you take care of your family."

I made to rise, but Susan grabbed me by the collar, her eyes blazing, hissing like an angry goose. "Don't you bloody dare! Sit back down!"

Mister Beaver interrupted us before an argument broke out. "No! You're no good to Narnia dead, either of you."

He rose, and left after consoling his wife.

A second later, I gasped as a vision formed in my head.

* * *

 _I stood on a small bridge, overlooking a mountainous landscape. In front of me stood a figure, wearing black robes and a hood that hid his identity. "So here we are." The figure said, his voice a serpent-like hiss._

 _"Yes, Lucifer. Here we are. You know we are not usually supposed to face each other in such human forms." I replied, my voice deep and strong._

 _Lucifer hissed with laughter. "Since when did I ever care about what we are supposed to do?"_

 _I nodded. "You have always been prideful, Despite the fact that you have nothing to be proud about."_

 _Lucifer snorted. "This coming from God's Lapdog, His Right Hand? You have an ego as well, Michael. You seem to have enjoyed forcing the Israelites to obey you, and you had quite the temper!"_

 _I folded my arms across my chest. "I was caught up in the moment. May I remind you that you are the reason I was chosen: to counter-balance your evil that you introduced to the Most Ancient Church, the Adamic Church? Out of all the churches, they were the first and purest of all. But you introduced the idea that man knew as much as my Father, that they could survive without Him. You were created by man's darker side of their nature, not by my Father."_

 _Lucifer nodded, chuckling. "As truthful as ever, Michael! I always found it amusing that man thinks that I was created by Him, that you raised me, that I was God's favorite! Humans are so easily mislead, aren't they? Egotistical, sinful, hairless little apes! I corrupted the Church of Adam because it was fun watching the destruction and chaos that resulted from the Flood of falsities that accompanied their Fall. Church after church, I have corrupted them all! Then God picked you, and gave you the duty of fighting me for eternity. How many atrocities have the churches committed in the name of their religion? How many lies have been told, lives lost, and untold suffering has humanity caused itself, never realizing that sinning in the name of religion destroys said religion. It's all just games to me, and fun games at that!"_

 _I nodded. "For once, Lucifer the Light-bringer, you speak the truth. Although, you prove how cruel you are when you refer to your atrocities as 'games.' You know as well as I do that evil is your doing, while God is my Father's doing. You have never taken responsibility for your depravities!, but I swear that not a single sin will be met without Father's goodness, and my own counter-actions."_

 _We stared at each other for another moment, and then Lucifer spoke. "So what now, Michael? Do we do battle here?"_

 _I shrugged, drawing my sword. "Your move."_

 _Lucifer hissed in reply. "The next time we meet, it will not be on this earth."_

 _I snorted. "It doesn't matter what earth or time or vessels we use. I will stop you regardless."_

* * *

With that, I returned to my body, waiting with the Pevensie children. Things were getting out of hand, and I needed to speak to Aslan as soon as bloody possible! They had been talking about things that I didn't know anything about.

As we waited, the girls gasped as a commotion was heard, signaling that Mister Beaver must have been seen.

Lucy screamed as the beaver's head appeared over their hiding spot a moment later, and his face was split into a huge grin. "I hope you've been good, because there is someone here to see you."

As we emerged from the hiding spot, I stared in surprise at the sight of Father Christmas standing with his reindeer-borne sleigh, smiling jovially at all of them.

I shook my head. "Just when I think I've seen everything..." My voice faded as Lucy smiled as if expecting him. "Merry Christmas, Sir!"

The old man beamed at her. "It certainly is, Lucy, thanks to you."

Susan looked about as shocked as I felt. "I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia."

Father Christmas shrugged. "It hasn't been for a hundred years, but now the Witch's power is crumbling."

He went to his bag, and tossed it to the ground.

"Presents!" Lucy chirped, and he nodded. "Lucy, Eve's Daughter, these are for you."

He handed her a golden bottle, a cordial, and a small dagger. "The juice of the fire flower. If you, or one of your friends are wounded, one drop of this cordial will restore them. And though I do not expect to use it, this dagger."

Lucy looked slightly disappointed at the last bit, as she took her gifts. "Well, I think I could be brave enough."

I chuckled. "Leave that stuff to me, luv. But I like your spunk." Father Christmas nodded. "Listen to the Right Hand. Battles are ugly affairs."

He turned to Susan, and gave her a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Susan, Eve's Daughter, trust in this bow, for it does not easily miss."

Susan raised an eyebrow, but took her gift anyway.

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs?'"

I chuckled. Susan was as snarky as when I had known her.

Father Christmas gave her a white horn as well. "And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard, _this_. When you put this horn to your lips and blow it, wherever you are, help will come."

Susan took the horn, making sure to tread on my toes while doing so, as I was trying to hold back laughter from his deft insult.

"Thanks." She said to Father Christmas, who turned to Peter, handing him a long-sword with a golden hilt, the pommel being shaped in a Lion's head. "And, Peter. These are tools, not toys. The time to use them may be soon at hand. Bare them well."

And finally, the old man turned to me. "John, Aslan's Right Hand, this is for you."

My breath caught in my throat as he pulled a two-handed sword from his bag, and gave it to me. It's hilt was made of gold, and it was enormous, about six feet long, a double-edged sword that I recognized from my visions. _This was Michael's sword! Why in blazes was he giving it to me_?

"This sword will be your greatest and most important tool, and with it, you will do what Aslan bids you to do. You know what path lies ahead for you, and all of your questions will be answered by Him. You have a mighty but terrible destiny, but you will never be without help."

I nodded, taking the weapon. I was surprised to feel a pulse of energy and warmth that emanated from the sword the instant the hilt of the blade touched my hands. I hefted it, and was even more shocked to discover that the weight of this weapon was not heavy at all. In fact, it felt as though it was an extension of my arm, as if I was born to wield it. _What the blazes did this mean?_

Father Christmas winked at me, and then turned to the children. "I best be off! Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a thousand years. Merry Christmas, and long live Aslan!"

With that, he got in his sleigh, and rode off. After we bade him farewell, Lucy turned to Susan. "Told you he was real!"

I smirked as Peter seemed to realize something. "Did you hear what he said? Winter is almost over!"

I nodded, catching on after a moment. "It means that the ice is going to be melting soon. Let's get to that river before it does!"

* * *

A short time later, we were attempted to cross said river, and Susan pulled up short suddenly. "Wait, maybe we should think about this."

I shook my head at her. "Now is really not the time for this, luv."

Susan looked hurt. "I was trying to be realistic."

Peter gave her a look. "No, you're trying to be smart...as usual."

After giving the miffed Susan a shrug, I took a step onto the ice, and it groaned under my weight.

" _Bollocks_!" I cursed, then yelped as Susan kicked me in the shin for swearing.

"Wait, maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver suggested, and Peter nodded as he held me back from going any further. "Maybe you should."

As Mr. Beaver did as he suggested, the ice groaned again, though markedly less so than when I had attempted to cross.

As Mrs. Beaver chided him for overeating, Susan turned to Peter. "If Mum knew what we were doing..."

Peter snapped at her. "Mum's not here!" Lucy cried out in fear, as several wolves galloped toward us, quickly surrounding us.

"Run!" I cried, drawing my sword, as one pinned Mr. Beaver to the ground. Another, looked at Peter, who had his sword out as well. "Put that down, boy! Someone might get hurt."

I snorted, pointing my blade at him. "He's not the one you should be worried about!"

Mr. Beaver looked at the two of us, as the girls hid behind Peter and I. "Don't worry about me! Slit his throat!"

I nodded. "My pleasure!"

The wolf, who appeared to be the leader, snarled at me. "You are outnumbered, Right Hand, and you're in no condition to make threats!" I snarled as the wolves inched closer, as the head wolf turned to Peter. "Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you."

Susan spoke up suddenly. "Stop Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!"

The wolf chuckled, as I glared at her. "Smart girl!"

I turned to Peter. "Bugger this mutt!."

Susan butted in then. "Look, just because some man gives you two swords doesn't make you heroes! So just drop them!"

I turned to her then, my eyes blazing. "Stow it, Susan! This is a really bad time!"

The wolf interrupted us, looking at me and Peter. "What's it going to be, boys? We're not going to wait forever, and neither will the river."

That seemed to give me Peter an idea, as Lucy called Peter's name in alarm. "Hold onto me!" He yelled, and stabbed his sword into the ice.

I killed the beast with one stroke as we began to float away, keeping a tight hold on Lucy with my other hand. However, the cracked us separated us from the others, and we took longer to get to the shore than the others.

As we bobbed in the current, I found myself having to make a decision: the sword was suddenly very heavy, and if I held on to Lucy, I would have to lose it. Before coming to this freezing place, I would've chosen the sword. But not this time.

I dropped the sword into the icy-cold river, and struck out for shore with Lucy in my arms, reaching the opposite bank in seconds.

* * *

As Susan screamed at Peter for losing Lucy, who was holding the youngest Pevensie's coat, I called out as I helped Lucy ashore. "No worries, chaps! She's right here!"

And then I realized that the sword had miraculously appeared again, strapped over my left shoulder. _This place just getting wierder!_

They looked back, as Lucy spoke up. "Has anyone seen my coat?"

Mr. Beaver smiled at Peter. "There you go, mate! Your sister is well-looked after."

Peter stepped forward, and hugged me tightly. "Steady on, mate." I said, embarrassed, patting the young man on the back before the blonde youth hugged Lucy as well.

Susan grabbed me by the shoulders, pulled me down, and kissed me on both cheeks, before hugging Lucy as well, all of us laughing with relief. _I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed. These kids were getting to me._ And I found myself no longer caring about the Shadow.

After a moment, as Mrs. Beaver cleared her throat. "I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore!"

We turned to see that grass was growing as the ice melting, with the temperature heating up at a surprising pace.

The Pevensies left their coats, and we started toward Aslan's Camp.

* * *

However, the journey was too long for that day, and we camped in a grove of trees.

The winter air, with its cold and harshness, had been replaced with pleasant warmth and comfort. Everything around us was lush and green, and I could hear the crickets chirping.

As I looked over Michael's sword, I sensed movement behind me. "You should be getting some sleep, Peter." I said, after looking back.

Peter sat down next to me, his face troubled. "I couldn't sleep."

It didn't take a genius to know why. "It wasn't your fault, Peter. Killing is not something for anyone to take lightly, and I would be concerned for you if it was. I was in a situation much the same as yours, that being nervous to having your first kill."

Peter shook his head. "It's not just about that. At home, I treated Edmund badly, which made him surly and rebellious. For all I know, it's my fault that he's betrayed us."

I shook my head. "You don't believe that, and you know that isn't the complete truth. I've had friends that were brothers to me, and this kind of thing that happened between the two of you is not the cause of Edmund's betrayal. It was another family squabble. Stone the crows, you're yattering on about things that you can't change or control. You can cross that bridge when you come to it."

Peter nodded, and I smiled as I regarded him. "I see much bravery and courage in you, Peter. Your dedication in protecting and caring for your family is honestly inspiring. When we have time, I'm going to make a fighter out of you."

Peter blushed, and I clapped him on the shoulder. "Now get some sleep, mate. I have a feeling that things are about to get interesting, and I need you to be ready for anything."

Peter nodded, and did just that.

After I was sure he was asleep, I walked to where Susan was lying, and sat next to her. I could tell by her breathing pace that she was awake. "I'm sorry, Susan, for snapping at you earlier."

After a long moment, Susan's hand met one of my own, and I reciprocated her touch.

"Everything is so mad and confusing, and I'm scared, John."

I lay next her, my arm around her waist. "At least you have a caring and loyal brother, and a sister who seems to be a real firebrand."

Susan's eyes met mine, a smirk on her face. "And we have you, an _expert_ Assassin!"

I snorted at her quiet playfulness. "Yes, and this expert Assassin is telling you to get as much sleep as you can, because we could never get by without your smart mouth!"

Susan giggled, and kissed me on the cheek before doing so.

Shaking my head, I covered her with one of the blankets that the Beavers had brought along, made sure the kids and the owners of said blankets were asleep before quietly settling my back against a tree to stand watch.

* * *

Suddenly, a bright figure of astounding brilliance appeared before me. It was in the shape of a man, wearing a white hood and robes, his face obscured by the former. With a cry, I rose to my feet, but the figure raised a hand. "Peace between us. I am not here to hurt you or your charges."

I looked around at my sleeping friends, wondering why they were not awake. "They will wake in the morning, John. No harm has come to them, I swear by my sword, the same which I have given to you to use." The being assured me, and I stared up at the figure.

"So, you're Michael the Archangel?"

The being nodded. "I am. I was chosen millennia ago to combat Lucifer. Would that you could see my true visage, but doing so would kill you instantly, and I do not intend on doing so."

I nodded. "Jolly good. So, is it true? All that I had heard in the dreams with you and Snake-voice?"

Michael chuckled. "Yes, it was one of the very few times he has told the truth."

I nodded. "So that's all there is: good vs. evil?" Michael sighed, then launched into a long explanation. "Only God is good. I'm his Right Hand, the only Archangel. Unlike God, I can get angry, I can punish, I can cause damage on earth and in the spiritual world. All those plagues or punishments you see in church doctrine is my doing, although He insists that He take the credit, to protect the free will of His children, so that they can choose Him freely. In God's case, He cannot feel anger. He cannot even look upon you with a frown. You saw that with the Biblical Christ, who was God's divine Human on earth. He became both Human and Divine after He was resurrected. He had to come onto earth because I failed, no matter how much I didn't want to admit it. In my arrogance, I believed that I was the solution to all evils. He entrusted me with the Earth's care from the beginning, but when I failed, He had to take drastic action. It was so essential that mankind remained in freedom to chose good or evil, but I failed to the extent that no one could choose anything. I became a being of wrath and control, blinded by the terrible power that I wielded. If God had not come down as Christ, no one could have been saved. After God returned, He forgave me instantly, but I have never forgiven myself for my failure."

I waved my hands. "Okay, so you buggered the job. At least you aren't Lucifer. All this aside, what does this have to do with me?"

Michael, seeming to be pleased by the conversation change, folded his arms over his chest. "I have watched you for a very long time, John. You have been a man dedicated to his duties, and you have cared for children whom you did not know only two days hence. But you know what odds you face. The Witch is almost certainly in league with Lucifer, and you will need my knowledge and experience in order to have a hope against Lucifer, and to rescue Edmund. You cannot do any of these without God's or my help. Christ has already chosen you as His Right Hand, so we must work together to face the evil that will come to you and to the Pevensies, as we are both His Right Hands."

I listened, knowing that what he said was true, even though he was manipulating me into his service. "I think I know what you are going to ask of me: to be your vessel."

Michael nodded. "Indeed. I am encouraged by your retentive memory of the dreams that I sent you. That is exactly what I want, and exactly what you need."

I nodded. "Changing the past is very risky, in the case of my kids. Is it worth the risk?"

Michael nodded. "You show promise, and a fearless resolve. Now, do you accept my offer or not?"

I stared up at the Archangel, knowing I had no other choice but to accept. How could I face Lucifer without the help of Heaven's strongest and most capable angel?

"I can't refuse such an offer. Do I have to do some kind of ritual or..." I never finished the sentence, as the palm of the Archangel's hand laid itself on my forehead, and my vision went white.

Michael spoke again, and this time, his voice permeated through my entire mind: " _I will inhabit you only at times of great need. Until then, keep them safe. Guard your heart with reason and strength, for your heart is your greatest strength and greatest weakness_."

I gasped at the sheer power of his presence, my senses going haywire as he continued to speak. " _Look always to God for help, and rely on Him alone. If you do so, you will never fail. If you try to do anything without His help, you will surely fail. Watch over them, child, for they are essential to the future of Narnia. They will need you until they realize who they truly need, but you will need them as well. Use my weapon well, and use it for good_."

With that, my vision went black, and I passed out.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter. I know I've thrown all sorts of doctrinal interpretations at you, but it can be said to have some sense. Look at the difference between the Old Testament God (and Allah from the Islamic Church) and the New Testament God from the Holy Bible and the Holy Qur'an. The two characters are so different, one could say that they are completely different. Is it really a stretch to argue that they are different beings? Picture this: from the beginning, the Old Testament God could have actually been a powerful angel (hence Michael becomes said angel) that was placed in charge until Christ was forced to enter the fray.**

 **On another doctrinal discussion, this concerning the origins of Lucifer in Christian and Islamic doctrine, I find it hard to believe that God would have allowed an angel to become so evil, and that God would be responsible for evil at all. Human choice is where good and/or evil is enacted, when humans choose to follow God or Allah or Jehovah, from their respective doctrines, or follow their own ego or pride. Evil is not the province of God, because God is Love, Goodness, and Wisdom, thus He cannot be evil or create evil. Humans screw up, and we pay the price for it, the punishment being from the sin itself, not from God.**

 **As far as Christ is concerned, my ideas concerning His Human is from my own doctrines (PM me if you want to know more), and I am well aware of what the Muslims and Christians believe concerning Christ, but this is my story, and I'm writing on what I see as true. I CANNOT AND WILL NOT persuade and/or force you to believe what I believe, since that is not my job.**

 **The Rewrite continues.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Why are they staring at us?" Susan asked, as we made our way into Aslan's camp around midday, a false grin on her face.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy suggested cheekily to Susan, and I chuckled. "I won't let anything happen to you, lads and lovies."

Peter gave me a smile. "We know," he said, and my heart filled with affection. _When was the last time I had felt anything like that, before Aslan?_

The looks on the various creature's faces ranged from shock to hopeful.

I bared my sleeve, allowing Father's Mark to be seen, which sent a gasp through the ranks of on-lookers.

I kept a hand on my sword-hilt, looking for potential threats, as we made our way to a sizeable tent in the middle of the army.

* * *

Awaiting us was a huge Centaur, with long black hair, an impressive bulk, and careful eyes.

I was about to speak, but Peter beat me to it, his sword out and raised. "We have come to see Aslan."

The centaur looked at the tent, and the King of Kings emerged. He wore the form of a fearsome Lion, As big as a horse with sharp claws and canines, but his eyes were full of undying love as he observed us.

"Father." I said, sinking to my knees, my face inches from the ground. It was still a struggle to look at him, let alone his eyes, which could level even the proudest of creatures.

"Welcome Peter and John, Sons of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve. Welcome, He-Beaver and She-Beaver. You have my thanks, but where is the fourth?" He intoned.

I swallowed, and Mr. Beaver answered. "He has tried to betray us, and joined the White Witch, oh Aslan."

The centaur huffed angrily. "Then he has betrayed us all!"

I sent him an icy glare. "Who asked you?"

Peter spoke up then, after Aslan had commanded the centaur to be silent. "It was my fault. I was angry with him, and I think that helped him go wrong."

"Don't say that, mate," I said, laying a hand on his shoulder, as Susan did the same.

"We were all to blame, in a way." Susan argued.

Lucy spoke up desperately. "Please, is there anything that can be done to save Edmund?"

Aslan smiled warmly at her. "All shall be done, but it may be harder than you think."

Lucy spoke again. "Please, sir. He is our brother."

Aslan looked at her, giving her a sad smile. "I know, dear one. That makes the betrayal all the worse."

I cleared my throat, intending to ask for His permission to rescue Edmund, but sensed that this wasn't the right time. Instead, I decided to let things run their course.

* * *

As the children were given tents and clothing, I walked up to the centaur, who looked down at me with an inscrutable expression.

"My name is John, and I am a servant of the Lion. Sorry about earlier, old chap."

I met his eyes, and held out my hand. "We started off wrong, but that doesn't mean we can't work together to bring the White Witch down. Truce?"

The centaur paused, then shook my hand. "It takes a strong man to admit when he is at fault, and neither of us spoke to each other well, so I accept your apology even though there is nothing to apologize for. I am General Oreius, my Lord. We have awaited the arrival of The Four for ages, almost as long as we have awaited Aslan and yourself. Now that you all have arrived, save one, Narnia is filled with hope it hasn't ever had."

I nodded. "Perhaps this is the end of the Ice Bitch, but I have my doubts."

Oreius sent me a look of puzzlement. "You mean The Four?"

I shook my head. "Myself. As far as I go, I feel like I'm barely hanging on to my sanity. I'm helping four tykes to lead creatures that don't exist in their world, and I'm not sure what the bloody hell I'm thinking opening myself up again."

The centaur took my arm. "You have the look of a warrior born to kill, but even warriors have a heart. When I look into your eyes, I see a man who is only just starting to realize the latter. Too long has darkness clouded your mind. Become a warrior with a heart of gold, for such are the greatest warriors of all. The Lion knows us better than we know ourselves, and he never puts upon us anything we cannot handle."

I nodded, blushing slightly at his scrutiny. "Thanks, mate. I'll do my best."

* * *

Suddenly, a horn sounded close by, a short panicked blast. _Susan!_

I charged towards the sound, arriving to find a group of wolves jumping at the two girls, who were hiding in the branches of a nearby tree.

Before I could charge in, I was bowled over by Peter, who came charging in with a challenging shout.

One of the wolves, a big brute whom I recognized as the leader, sneered at Peter, taunting him, although I didn't pay attention to what the wolf was saying.

"Come on, Peter. You can do this." I muttered, and then noticed another wolf trying to sneak up on Peter from behind, but Aslan pinned it with one of his paws.

I leaped to my feet as Oreius joined me, and I sprinted forward, but Aslan shook his head at me. "Stay back, the both of you. Let the Prince win his spurs!"

I obeyed reluctantly, but flanked the wolf to get between him and the girls, who were still in the tree.

The wolf, ignoring us, looked back at Peter, who looked anxious. "You may think you are a king, but you are going to die like a dog!" He finished by leaping on Peter.

"Peter!" I shouted as the girls screamed.

I advanced, and then stopped as Peter rose back to his feet, kicking the dead wolf off of his blade with disgust. Aslan released the other wolf, who dashed off with its tail between his legs.

"Follow him! He'll lead you to Edmund." Aslan called, as I helped the girls from the tree.

I looked to Aslan, who shook his head at me. He didn't want me to join the chase, which was good, as I was still shaken by the wolves' attack.

"Peter, clean your sword, and give it to my Right Hand."

I frowned in confusion, as Peter did just that. "I think the Prince has won his spurs, don't you think?" The Lion asked, his eyes twinkling.

 _Fucking right, he has_ _!_

"Peter, kneel." I said, and a surprised Peter obeyed.

I touched both of his shoulders with the tip of his sword. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia." I said, handing a blushing Peter his sword, unable to hold back my own grin.

The girls came forward, and hugged Peter tightly in gratitude and excitement.

I wanted to join them, but Aslan held me back. "Let them be. The two of us must speak, and we must be rid of that wolf's body."

With that, Aslan and I walked away from the scene, myself carrying the body, as guards and servants replaced us, seeing to the Pevensies' needs.

* * *

I set the body under a grove of loose-hanging trees, well away from the camp, per Aslan's orders. Afterwards, I turned to see that the Lion was replaced by the Son of Man Himself.

"Father, I've bolloxed everything up. I wasn't able to bring Edmund-"

Christ shook his head. "Edmund made his choice, while you did what you could. He is paying the price, but I will see that the worst of it falls not upon him."

I shook my head. "No, the job was mine, so I'll pay the bill."

Christ sighed, smiling slightly. "Your connection to Susan runs deep, and that was what started you on this path. It was he who brought the two of you together, with my permission."

I nodded, having surmised as much. "Why did you have us meet in Narnia, while she is young now?"

Christ smiled. "That you will find out for yourself. Now, Right Hand, I ask something that you might find difficult: would you do anything to keep them safe?"

I nodded, caught off guard. "Bloody right, I would. What's so bleeding difficult about that?"

Jehovah smiled, although it was a sad smile. "I knew I could count on you. That is why I brought you here, after all. However, great pain awaits you. You are a far better man than I could ever have hoped."

Before I could question him further, He dismissed me with an hug and kiss to the brow.

* * *

During the evening, Edmund was brought in, bruised but otherwise unharmed.

I didn't know quite how to react, but the Lion gently advised me that holding him to account would do more harm than good, so I tended to Edmund's bruises more gently than I would have, if it weren't for Aslan.

"Good to see you again, Edmund." I said in greeting.

The boy looked up at me, understandably traumatized by his experience. "I'm sorry, I really am. I made a mistake-"

I interrupted him. "None of that, mate. They'll be bloody glad to see that you are well, in any case. Between you and yours truly, anything you could do isn't anything compared to what I've been up to."

Edmund looked up at me as I tended to a cut on his forehead. "You seem to know what you are doing, for an Assassin."

I chuckled. "First Aid is one of my specialties, kid."

He smiled slyly. "That's kind of ironic, considering your profession."

We shared a laugh, and from then on, he and I became friends.

* * *

The next morning, Aslan and I presented Edmund to his family.

Edmund apologized to them profusely, but I was surprised how forgiving they were.

"Oh, Edmund!" Lucy said, the two girls enveloping the young man in a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked.

Edmund shrugged. "I'm feeling kind of tired."

Aslan spoke to all of us: "There is no need to bring up the past. What's done is done."

Peter stepped forward, and Edmund looked up at his elder brother. "Get some rest...and Edmund," He paused, and Edmund cringed. "Try not to wander off again." Peter finished, and Edmund smiled with relief and some amusement.

A short time later, the four kids were eating breakfast, while I sat nearby, sharpening Michael's sword.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Edmund." Lucy was saying sarcastically, since Edmund seemed to be eating a fucking truck-load of toast.

"Then you better pack some for the journey." Peter said, and I stopped my sharpening, my curiosity peaked. "What the sodding-"

"So we're going home?" Susan asked, after poking me warningly, and Peter nodded. " _You_ are. I promised I'd keep you three safe, but there's no reason I can't stay and help."

I cleared my throat. "First of all, that's my bloody job. Second, You aren't going anywhere."

Peter glared at me, and Lucy spoke up. "John is right. They need us, all four of us."

Peter turned to her. "Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned, and Edmund was almost killed."

I was about to remind Peter that I had saved Lucy from drowning, but Edmund spoke up. "Which is why we have to stay."

We all looked at him. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it, and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Lucy held Edmund's hand, while I looked at him with respect. He spoke more like a man than a kid, but even men that I had known, including my fellow Assassins, rarely had the bollocks to speak like that.

"Well, I guess that's it then." Susan said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked, and she smirked at him while fetching her bow and quiver. "To get in some practice."

After watching them train for a few minutes, I was called to Aslan's tent. "Father?"

The Father and Savior of mankind turned to me. "I must be absent for a few days, gathering more creatures to our Cause. I must ask you to take charge of the camp until I am gone."

I nodded. "Fine."

Christ looked into my eyes, and his gaze was somber. "What would be willing to do to ensure the children's safety?"

I didn't hesitate. "To kill or be killed!"

Christ smiled, but it was a sad smile. "I knew what was locked away in your heart, but you confirmed my greatest of hopes. You are making a similar sacrifice to what I made on the Cross. It is impossible to convey to you how much this pains me, but also how proud I am of you."

Before I could answer, He snapped his fingers, and was suddenly holding a wooden goblet and a loaf of bread. "Come, my child. I believe this is the time."

I raised an eyebrow, and He smiled. "I must give you the blessing I gave to my Disciples before I went to the Cross. It seems fitting at this time, and you have not received it before."

Shrugged, I went down on my knees at his bidding.

Christ nodded, and I knelt on the grass of the tent.

Christ gave me the goblet first. "Take and drink: this is my Flesh, which stands for the covenant between us. My love is without limit, given to all without condition. I ask only that you look to my Light, and that you love others as you love yourself. Will you do this, in return for my continued blessing?"

I nodded. "I haven't got much time left, you know, to make amends for the things that I've done. Isn't Holy Supper supposed to come with a promise to do better?" I caught a twinkle in his eyes, but it was small enough not to bother me.

He broke the bread, blessed it, and gave it to me. "This is my Body, that you eat in remembrance of our promise."

After I ate the bread, I looked up at Him, and smiled shakily. "That's it, yeah?"

Christ started to weep, and I felt like I was intruding on something sacred. "I have loved you with an everlasting life, and I knew you had gold within you from the moment I created you. You have proved to the angels that doubted you, by this sacrifice, that even a pinprick of light pierces the black of a starless sky. Never despair of my coming, for I always come when I am needed."

I smiled slightly. "I aim to please."

Christ dismissed me, and I heard him weep after I left.

 _What was going on?_

I stood by Aslan's side as he announced his departure, and was glad not a single creature spoke against my appointment. It would've mirrored my own doubts.

* * *

For the next day or two, Oreius and I helped Peter and Edmund with sword training, while the girls were assisted by some fauns in archery and caring for the injured.

If you are wondering why I was training them, bear in mind that I was an Assassin, trained to be lethal with all manner of dangerous weapons. The boys were quick learners, which was a good thing, for all concerned, especially since the Witch sent a messenger, requesting an audience.

* * *

Two days later, she entered the camp, her chair carried by four Cyclops. She was a pale woman with ice-blue eyes, long black hair, and a slender figure.

 _She would have been beautiful if I hadn't known any better, but looks weren't everything. I knew a cold-blooded bitch when I saw one._

"Jadis! Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!" Cried a black-haired dwarf, both him and Jadis wrapped in expensive-looking furs.

"Queen of what? Bullshit?" I asked, towering over the little bastard.

Jadis hopped down, and walked towards me. "You have a traitor in your midst, Assassin." She said coldly, looking at Edmund.

I cleared my throat, stepping forward, putting a smirk on my face. "Please, luv, the little tyke's a beginner. Somebody like you doesn't get to say that, you bint, especially with the shit you've done. How about we settle this, here and now?"

The Witch glared at me, and I smiled back. _Give it a go, you cunt. I'm going to open you up from cunt to brain if you try me!_

The Witch sneered. "Has your beloved cat not told you of the Deep Magic? If he did, you would know that any traitor belongs to me, as my lawful prey. For every treachery, I have a right to a kill! You would know that the boy belongs to me, and will die on the Stone Table!"

Edmund flinched, his family forming a protective ring around him.

I narrowed my eyes as Peter stepped forward. "Come and take him, then!"

She smiled at Peter mockingly. "You think that a simple threat will deny my right, little king? Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish in fire and water!"

I spread my arms out. "That's enough grandstanding. Step into my parlor, and we'll talk this out," I said, pointing to Aslan's tent.

* * *

A minute later, the three of us stood in the tent, and Jadis spoke. "I must have blood, Assassin."

I seized her by her throat. "You think you can just waltz in, and act like you're the sodding Empress of the world? If you even think about even _talking_ about him again, I'll shove that wand up your arse!"

Jadis glared at me, as I shoved her away. "If not the boy's, then who shall step forward? I must have blood, or Narnia will die."

It was then that I made the decision.

To me, it seemed so simple.

 _I had promised Susan that I wouldn't let anybody hurt her or her family. Even if I hadn't, I loved them, and I wanted to see Mum and Dad again_. "If you want blood, then take mine."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why should I do this?"

I extended my Hidden Blade. "It's the only way you will leave this tent alive, you cunt!"

Her hand shot out, and her fingernails sank into the arm that the Hidden Blade rested on.

I grunted, but stayed still. _This bitch was testing me._

She pulled away, and slowly and obscenely licked the blood off her fingernails, taking an orgasmic joy in my pain. After a moment, she nodded. "So be it."

"What time is the kick-off?"

"Tonight. Your puny rabble must go to somewhere else." she said, smiling sadistically.

"Righto."

* * *

As we left the tent, my mind was going a kilometer a minute.

 _How had they gotten under my skin, after all those years of closing myself away?_

 _The answer was easy: I had begun to love again._

 _The Lion was right all along. The fact that he had known this was going to happen didn't upset or make me lose my rag._

 _I welcomed the chance to get this over with._

 _I was ready._

I felt Edmund's eyes on me, and I sent him a reassuring smile.

But I felt strange, as if someone else was controlling my body.

 _I was going to die for someone I barely knew, but I wasn't afraid._

 _I just didn't feel anything._

I wanted it to be over, and the less the kids knew, the better!

* * *

My hands clenched as Witch emerged from the tent a few seconds later.

"The Witch has renounced her claim on Edmund. Saddle up, every one. We head to the Fords of Beruna for the night!"

The Narnians cheered, and the Pevensies were understandably relieved.

Before she sat down, she spoke to me: "How will I know your promise will be kept?"

"Here's a quid for the upkeep!" I snarled, and threw a throwing knife. It imbedded itself in the wood just right of her right cheek, slicing open her face ever so slightly. _Tit for tat, luv. You spill mine, and I spill yours._

She sent me a look of black hate, but she sat down promptly, the Narnians cheering as she and her party left.

* * *

Knowing you are going to die is gnarly, and not at all pleasant. I couldn't really concentrate on anything other than the beating of my heart.

I watched Peter and Edmund train, and I decided to talk to them one last time. "It looks like you chaps are ready for a scrap, yeah?"

Peter and Edmund shrugged, looking not at all confident.

I moved forward, smiling down at them. "Look, you two, Aslan wouldn't have called you here if he didn't think you could do what he needs you to do. You guys are going to _win._ After that, you'll be right good kings. I know you both can do it, I know it."

Peter spoke up, sounding hopeful. "But you'll be with us too, right?"

I held back a sigh. "Peter, I'm not going to be a bloody king, but you are. I'll be with you as much as I can, but you can't rely on me. I want both of you to be the rulers I know you can be. Best of British to you both," I said, before going to speak to Orieus.

* * *

"I need you to take charge for the night. I need to get a better idea of the buggers we're going to face."

Orieus bowed. "Very well." Then he frowned. "What ails you, my Lord?"

I took a deep breath, and told him.

He stood for a long moment, and then spoke. "You are a good companion, and an even better guardian. I am honored to have known you, for there are very few who would be this courageous. Farewell, Right Hand," he said, grasping my forearm in a warrior's salute.

"Thanks. Look after them, yeah?" I said, smiling slightly.

"With my life."

* * *

I went back into Aslan's tent, feeling oddly numb. I felt a ringing in my ears, my senses sharp and over-worked.

 _I was going to die. Wasn't I supposed to feel afraid or angry?_

 _I felt...what? Nothing. Just a wish to get it over with._

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" I asked Aslan's empty tent, without any emotion but curiosity.

There was no answer, and I shrugged to myself.

 _It didn't matter._

 _It was just another mission._

But this was different. This stop on the Underground didn't have a return train.

I felt a wave of sadness, thinking of the four kids. Because of them, I felt safe to open my heart. Because of them, I knew love again.

I owed them this.

With that thought, I left behind my sword and Hidden Dagger, and left the tent.

* * *

Susan knew there was something wrong with John. He barely spoke to her, and he seemed distant as he trained them on how to fight (well, he taught Susan and Lucy how to fight to run way).

This was confirmed when she woke in her tent to a full moon, and John's form moving past their tent. He would never leave the camp without saying goodbye, and Susan began to wonder what was going on.

She turned to Lucy, who was already pulling on her dress. She had known before Susan, apparently.

They both followed him into the woods, shadowing his strides until he stopped.

"You should be asleep." He sounded odd: aloof and so very sad.

"We can't sleep," Lucy said, and Susan spoke next. "John, what is going on?"

When he looked at them, he didn't meet their eyes. "Go back to sleep. You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous."

Susan stepped closer, touching his face with her hands. "What about you?"

She expected to hear him scoff, or at least smirk. But he didn't. He smiled such a sad smile that she felt tears come to her eyes, and reached for their hands. "How about this? You both can walk with me, but when I get there, you need to get back to your tents without fuss. I...I need you both right now," he said, his voice wavering.

He took both of their hands in his, and left out a deep sigh as they continued walking.

They both walked with him until the chattering of creatures and the light of far-off torches stopped them. "What's that?" Lucy asked.

* * *

The warmth of their touch brought tears to my eyes, as my love for my two girls took my breath away.

 _Oh, how I loved them!_

"It's time. Run along," I said, my throat tight. I started to shiver from pure adrenaline, but also from emotion.

 _They had to go, and now._

 _I can't bear to have them weaken me now. I was starting to come apart._

"John, what did you do?" Susan asked, gripping my left hand. "What did you promise her?"

I let out a shaky breath. "What I had to. I had to keep Edmund alive, but Narnia would've copped it if I didn't think of something."

Susan shook her head, horror dawning. "No, John. _No._ Please tell me you didn't."

"Su, you have to go back. You promised me you would, the both of you."

"Oh, _do_ tell us, please. We can help you!" Lucy whimpered, tugging at my right hand.

I gathered them both into my arms. "I had to save your brother from the Table. I haven't said this in a long time, but I love you." I said, holding them close before telling them to go.

"John, be reasonable. You don't need to do this," Susan said, tears building in her eyes.

I smiled. "I'm doing what I was meant to do," I said, before giving them both another kiss before sending them off.

They did, crying bitter tears.

* * *

I squared my shoulders, and walked up the hill to the Stone Table, which was bathed in the light of evil-looking torches. Creatures looking equally as evil, hundreds of them, hissed and snarled at me as I passed by them, lined along the path I was walking on.

 _Go on, you shits. Have a go at me._

 _My kids are going to slaughter the sodding lot of you._

I saw the bitch then, dressed in white, a stone dagger in her hands, a smile of ecstasy on her ruby lips. "Behold, the fool has come!"

 _We'll see how you talk after my kids-_ WHAM! A blow caught me from behind, and I fell to my knees, trying to catch my breath.

The other creatures fell upon me, and bit, kicked and scratched until I bled freely. And then the witch's voice came again.

"I want to see him naked!"

 _You aren't the first, but unlike all the other times, you mad bitch, I won't enjoy this one,_ I thought, as my clothes were torn away.

"Scourge him!"

 _Spiffing._

I was bound between two stones as a huge black minotaur raised a whip topped by a spike, and brought it down across my back.

I arched my back. The pain was like fiery spiderwebs, which only grew wore as the whip rose and fell, rose and _fell_.

I could hear the skin from my back tearing, and felt the warm blood coursing down my back.

"Shave his head!"

 _It hurts so much. Let it end._

* * *

Susan and Lucy, knowing sleep would never come, decided to stay.

Agonized and weeping, and watched as their protector was whipped with a wickedly-spiked cord until he bled crimson rain.

He never screamed, or made a sound.

He didn't seem angry or sad, just calmly defiant.

"Oh, she can't, she can't!" Susan breathed, as they shaved his long black hair until his scalp was red with blood before dragging him to the Stone Table, his head bouncing on the steps leading to it.

"You beast! You horrible, horrible beast!" Lucy hissed through her tears, and Susan had to keep her from trying to save the man they both loved like a brother.

 _This couldn't be happening._

* * *

My vision swam as I was splayed over the table, bound at the wrists and ankles to all four corners.

The pain I was in was excruciating, beyond words, beyond even _belief_. But I didn't give these cunts the satisfaction of knowing it.

"Look at me, Right Hand!" The witch hissed, her face inches from mine.

 _Well, with that mug so close to mine, it left little choice in the matter of looking at her._

 _"_ Fool! Did you think you could stop the Deep Magic? Now I will kill you as we agreed in our pact. But when you are dead, what will prevent me from killing the boy and the others as well? You have lost your life, and you have not saved his. In that knowledge, despair, and die!"

Before she could move, I shouted a verse that came to my mind that I remembered from that church: "O mine enemy, do not rejoice over me! For though I fall, I shall arise!"

Snarling, she lifted the dagger, and sank it into my heart.

I gasped, my back arching.

 _It's over, it's finally over,_ I thought, before darkness claimed me.

* * *

The sound of the knife sinking into flesh would haunt her dreams for years to come.

 _Oh, John..._

Susan covered Lucy's eyes as the end came, the last words of her protector echoing through the night before that wretched woman and her horde rushed away to prepare for the battle.

Lucy tore free from her grasp, and ran out of cover to where John lay.

"John, please wake up!" She cried, touching his face. "You're just sleeping, aren't you? Any second, you'll jump up, and laugh at us for thinking you were dead, right?" She said, stroking his face.

 _She wouldn't, couldn't believe he was gone._

 _He had been a brother and a father to her, ready for a laugh, and strong as anything._

 _He was going to wake up._

* * *

Susan's tears flowed down her cheeks as she covered his body with her cloak.

 _No tears would ever be enough for the pain she felt, the maddening thought that she would never see him alive again._

He seemed asleep except for the blood that ran in puddles from the table onto the ground. His eyes were closed, his mouth oddly smiling serenely.

 _How could he be smiling?_

"Princesses, what calamity is this?" The two girls turned to see a Forest Spirit behind them.

"J-J-John is gone." Susan said, the words making the chasm in her heart widen until all she knew was sorrow. "Tell the others in the camp."

* * *

When the female spirit was gone, Susan collapsed against John's cold body.

She cried like never before, her tears mixing with his blood. "Why, John?"

Lucy, sobbing freely, tried to tug at the harsh cords that cruelly bound John to the Table, only to find that mice were already hard at work with that.

Once he was free, Susan cradled his head in her lap. "Please come back, John. I know you're in there. We love you so very much, and we'll _never_ feel safe if you're not with us. _John, please!_ "

But he didn't move.

 _He was dead._

 _It was over._

 _John wasn't there anymore._ _What remained was a body, a shell of a loving, strong man who had become, oddly, a son to her._

"Come on, Lucy. We need to get back to camp." She had to tear the words from her very soul, but they couldn't stay here. She wanted to stay here, to never leave his side, but she couldn't.

 _How can we win now?_

"I'm so cold." Lucy nodded, kissed the cheek of the man whom she had laughed with, slept under the care of, and had sacrificed everything for her family. "I love you. No matter where you are, I love you," she breathed into her guardian's ear, before she turned away.

She took Susan's hand as they started back towards camp.

 _I am cold too, Lucy, more than you could ever know._

And then there was an earthquake, and a great CRACK!

They turned to see the Table sundered in two, and John's body was gone.

* * *

With the horrible news hanging over them, the two Pevensie brothers and Oreius as we planned the battle that would decide everything.

Peter sighed, feeling completely and utterly lost. "It's true, He's gone. Aslan left me in charge while he went to gather more reinforcements."

Edmund nodded, his soul screaming from the agony that a man he barely knew had given his life for his. "You'll have to lead us now."

Peter shook his head. "I can't."

Edmund spoke up. "Peter, there's an army out there, and they are waiting to follow you."

Edmund shrugged. "Aslan is counting on you, and John believed you could...and so do I."

Peter sent Edmund a smile, and then Oreius spoke to Peter. "The Witch's army is nearing, Sire. What are your orders?"

Peter squared his shoulders, and looked at the map in front of him. In that instant, he became the leader John had said he would be _._

* * *

 **Oh, I'm going to catch so much flak for this! But since Christ already died, he couldn't do it again, could he? This was John's test of character. He could've run away, but he loved the kids too much. He could've resisted, but that wasn't why he was there. His decision was made (along with his change of heart) when he met them.**

 **I love this rewrite stuff!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Where's John?" Lucy asked.

Susan felt like she couldn't take anymore heartbreak. "What have they done?"

Before the two girls could do anything, a figure dressed in crimson robes seemed to appear from the rising son.

It was John, alive and well.

He looked at himself, and frowned. "Bugger me, I'm alive. Cor and blimey! I was expecting something more: a dark tunnel with a light at the end of it, sprouting a pair of wings and strumming on a harp, seeing my Mum and Dad... _oof!_ Steady on!"

Lucy had started sprinting towards him before he had started rambling, and threw her arms about his waist, laughing and sobbing.

And then Susan was there, and all three of them sank to the ground, hugging as if to let go would have meant parting again.

* * *

And then Susan hit him on the arm, angrily putting as much as she could into it. "Why didn't you warn me? Go on, tell me!" She finished, her voice rising to a shout.

As Lucy stepped aside, I said nothing, just hugged her closer as she began to pummel my chest with her fists. "How dare you?! How _could_ you?! _HOW COULD YOU!?"_

After a bit, she sank against me. "How could you do that to me?"

I raised her to her feet, and cupped her face in my hands, trying to find the right words. "It was me or Edmund. I couldn't let anything happen to any of you."

Lucy spoke then. "And you thought your life meant nothing to any of us?"

"I promised to protect you, and I did. I told you two to get back to camp, yeah?" I said defensively.

"That's not a good enough answer, and you know it!" Susan hissed.

A voice interrupted us. "Greater love hath no man than this, to lay down his life for one's friends." Aslan said, seeming to come from the sun itself.

"Well done, my son," he said to me.

I bowed. "I thought you'd left for reinforcements. Not to seem ungrateful, but why the bloody hell am I not at the Pearly Gates?" I had wanted to see my Mum and Dad, but it seemed a second ago that I was dead. And I wasn't hurt, except for the knife wound that had punctured my aorta.

The Lion smiled as the girls hugged him, both as curious as I was. "If the witch knew the true magic, the real sacrifice, she would have interpreted the magic differently: that when a willing victim, who has committed no treachery, was killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table would crack, and even death itself would turn backwards."

Susan frowned. "We sent the news that John were dead. Peter and Edmund would've gone to war."

Lucy unsheathed her dagger, and brandished it. "We have to help them!"

I grinned, as Aslan chuckled, and pushed her hand down. "That's my job, luv."

Aslan nodded at me. "And he will need some help. Beloved girls, will you accompany me on my back. We have quite a journey ahead of us."

Lucy nodded, and climbed onto his back at his invitation.

Susan looked up at me, her jaw set. "We'll talk about this later," she said, before kissing me on the cheeks.

I grimaced at that. _She had a ferocious temper when she wanted to be angry. I had learned that the hard way when she washed out my mouth with soap for using the more fun bits of the Queen's English_. "Spiffing. Where should I go, Father?"

Before I could even think, he roared, and I found myself in the middle of a battle, a battle where we were losing badly in the morning sun. My sword was back, as well as my Hidden Blade.

 _Let's have it!_

* * *

With a shout, I charged into battle, slaughtering anything that got in my way. Our lads were breaking, and heading for the rocks to the west, with the east being a grassy field. I followed, having all kinds of fun.

After what seemed like ages, I saw the bitch, and headed straight for her. "Oi, Queenie! Remember me?"

Distracted, she turned to me, shocked and enraged. "Impossible!"

I sneered. "I told you I would rise!"

And then Edmund came out of nowhere, and took out her wand.

I screamed in horror as she stabbed him with the broken wand. _No...NO!_

She then shoved the charging Peter into the ground, pinning him down by her broken wand into his right arm.

And now, she drew her swords to face me.

 _This couldn't happen, this wasn't happening._

 _One of my kids couldn't...I'm going to cave her skull in, and make her eat her own brain!_

I snapped, and fury blinded me as I advanced on her, swinging my blade against her two long swords, one shattering under my fury.

I screamed, this time in pure rage. "I'm going to fucking _kill_ you, you _bitch_! I'm going to drink your _fucking_ blood!"

She sneered, dropping the broken sword, and drawing the stone dagger that had killed me on the Table.

It was then I realized that she was wearing my hair as a head decoration. "Do you remember this blade, my pet?" She asked, licking its blade. "I remember sinking it into your heart. This time, you will-" she choked as the sword of Michael sank into her chest.

"Monologuing's a real cunt, and so are you!" I informed her, my arms aching from throwing the sword.

I watched then disbelief as she laughed, and pulled the blade free to fling it out of sight.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! I guess I'll have to do things the hard way, yeah?" I asked, before charging her with my bare fists.

Screeching, she came at me with the dagger. "Only your beloved cat can kill me!"

Her head rocked back as I head-butted her in the face, breaking her nose. "Let's give it a go, and see if I can't fix that bollocks!" I said, fury and hatred making my voice shake.

 _I had never wanted to kill anyone or anything so badly, to watch and make them suffer, to feel their blood on my hands as they screamed for mercy._

 _She hurt my kids, and so she was going to die with my hands shoving her own guts down her throat._

 _I was going to laugh as she screamed in agony!_

* * *

The witch snarled, and then looked up as an earth-shaking roar sounded in the distance. Aslan was here, along with another army of creatures.

I barreled into her, knocking her on her arse, the dagger spinning out of her hand, and pinned her wrists over her head with my foot.

"Say goodnight," I snarled into her face, as I started to stab her with the Hidden Blade her.

"I'm really going to enjoy this," I rasped, snarled her again, and again, and _again_...To my fury, my stabs didn't seem to have an effect. In fact, she was _laughing._

"John!" Aslan's cry was something out of a dream, far off and inconsequential.

Nothing was real except for me, and the woman I was going to fucking murder. "I want you to look into my eyes as I top you off, you bitch! I'm going to laugh as I slowly tear out your guts. _I want you scream in fucking agony_! _I WANT YOU TO_ -" I said, my voice rising to a roar as last night's torment and torture took hold of me.

"John, you're scaring me." It was Lucy's voice, quiet and tinny, that broke through the red mist in front of my eyes.

"Then look away," I growled, but her hands took me by the face. "Please stop."

"Edmund-" I started.

"I've already tended to him. Please come and see."

"I'll see you in hell," I said to the witch before I followed Lucy.

To my shock and joy, I found that Peter was holding a very much alive Edmund in a hug. "When are you going to do as you're told?"

I let out a long breath, and smiled in unspeakable relief.

And then the Four were hugging each other in a loving hug embrace, and I grinned. "Well, that worked out nicely. Bloody _hell_!" I only had time to get out as Peter reached out a hand, and pulled me into their hug.

After a long moment of tears and happiness, I rose to face Aslan, who was watching lovingly. "Sorry, Father. I was in my Shadow, and I wanted to kill."

He nodded. "Do so no more. Now, I believe another Prince needs to be given his spurs!"

With that, by Aslan's bidding, I knighted a blushing Edmund on the spot.

As Lucy and her family traversed the battlefield, healing God's warriors, Aslan turned to me, and transformed into a man again.

"Follow me." He said simply, and led me to the body of the White Witch.

I looked down, and recoiled with a cry of disgust. Instead of the cold beauty that she once had, her face was black as night and horribly twisted, as if she had been burned by fire. A stench of rotting meat and sulphur filled the air around us.

"That was not my doing, but hers. She chose to live a life of hate and anger, with an insatiable need for power and the domination of all around her. You are looking at a demon who chose to be evil."

After saying this, Christ turned to me, his eyes meeting mine. "Let this be your warning: chose wrongly, and you will become like her. The anger and hate that you felt in this battle bears no excuse. You must do better."

I bowed, chastised into obedience. There was no anger or sterness in God's tone, just sadness and concern. I had learned my lesson.

* * *

"Pathetic. Truly pathetic!" I whirled to see the Queen's dwarf standing nearby, a sneer on his face. Susan's arrow stuck out from his chest grotesquely, and I wondered how he was standing.

Christ spoke from next to me, his voice calm: "Lucifer, you are not welcome here. You have lost again, and there is nothing you can do to change that."

The dwarf sent a look of cowardly hate towards the Lord of Light, and then looked at me, his words a sibilant hiss. "Mark my words, Vessel: I will return, and finish what has been started here. I enjoyed last night, and there will be more of that to come!"

I started forward, but Christ raised his hand. "You will be silent, _demon_. He will face you again, but until then, crawl back to your pit, accursed one!"

Lucifer hissed like a snake, and then the dwarf collapsed, dead once again. A putrid stench arose from his body, as well as a black cloud that flowed into nothingness on the breeze.

* * *

"I should have gutted him while I had the chance! Evil scum like him deserve nothing but death," I growled.

The God of men turned to me. "Hypocrite! First remove the plank from your own eye before you remove the splinter from your neighbors' eye. Are you without sin?"

I nodded. "Fine. Will Lucifer come here again?"

The King of Kings shook his head. "No, my dear boy, but he will go to another world, and I shall need you again. For now, you will help the four children rule their land, as they will need much help in the time to come."

I smiled, unable to hide my relief. I would have hated to leave them so soon.

* * *

After a day's march, we came upon the colossal castle of Cair Paravel, which was situated on the shore of the sea.

It was a beautiful castle, its stone walls shining with ocean spray, seeming to be alive itself, welcoming its new rulers.

The coronation took place soon afterwards, attended by thousands of jubilant creatures too numerous to mention.

I watched from beside the healed (and knighted) Oreius as the four children walked down the long aisles of the throne room, beaming at the various creatures along the way to their thrones, all four resplendant in clean, coloful clothes, stopping next to their thrones, which were side by side.

"Right Hand, bestow the Narnian Oath of Office upon the four rulers!" Aslan called, and I stepped forward, dressed in the same type of armor that I had used in the battle, as well as a crimson cloak with gold trimming. I was redder than red itself now, clashing wildly with my long black hair and green eyes.

I had rehearsed the oath many times before now, which was given by Aslan to the first King and Queen at Narnia's beginning. I smiled at the four, prouder of these resilient children than I can express.

I then spoke the words that Aslan had drilled into me. "My Lords and Ladies, are you ready for the Kingship of Narnia? Would you rule them fairly and justly, thinking of their care to be important as your own?"

At their nods, I continued: "And if enemies came against this land (for enemies will arise), and there will be war, would you be the first in the charge and the last in the retreat?" I finished, and when they nodded, I turned to Aslan. "It is done, Father."

He smiled, and called for the crowns, carried by Tumnus and Mr. Beaver.

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." Aslan said, as the crown was placed on the girl's head.

Next came Edmund: "To the great eastern woods, King Edmund the Just."

And then Susan, with myself being the crown-bearer: "To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle." As I placed the crown upon her head, she and I exchanged a glowing look.

Last but not at all the least, Peter: "And to the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent. Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen!" Aslan finished, and the cheers and jubilations seemed to shake the stone walls of the castles.

As the cheering subsided, Peter turned to Aslan. "Aslan, if I may?" Aslan nodded, beaming.

Peter turned to me. _What was he playing at?_ "Right Hand, step forward."

I removed my hood, we did so with a bow. "At your service, Kingy."

Peter bade us kneel, and then tapped both of my shoulders with Rhindon, his own blade, and then doing the same with Oreius. "I bestow upon you both the Knighthood of the Order of the Lion, for your bravery and sacrifice in battle. Rise, Sir John the Fearless!"

* * *

A short time afterwards, as the celebrations continued, I caught sight of Lucy and Tumnus watching Aslan walking away from the castle, along the sandy beach.

"He'll come back, but you must not press him. He is not a tame lion." Tumnus was saying.

I snorted at that. Tumnus was a wise, kind creature that had a close friendship with Lucy, but even he was still a creature of Narnia, and not having much knowledge concerning the King of the Universe.

"He is always where we need Him, you two. All we need is to call on Him. He may not always be there physically, but He is always with us in spirit." I argued, joining them on the balcony.

Lucy turned to me. "How does that work?"

I paused, thinking hard. "It's hard to explain, but it's something I came up with from personal experience."

Tumnus spoke then. "However it may be, we must trust that He has our best interests at heart, and that He is always looking upon us."

I smiled at him. _He will be useful in diplomatic situations_! "Right you are, Chum!"

Tumnus replied with a nod, and we lapsed into a comfortable silence, watching the Lion of Judah as he made his way along the shoreline.

After a moment, Lucy turned to Tumnus. "Don't let me keep you from enjoying the celebrations, Mr. Tumnus."

The faun nodded, and left the two of us on the balcony, as Lucy turned to me.

"John, if I might have a word?" I nodded, and she continued. "John, all four of us owe you so much, but what you did for Edmund cost us very dearly, and I must ask you to never do something like that again."

I frowned, as Lucy continued. "You scared all of us, John. I still have nightmares about that night. Edmund all ready enough self-imposed guilt on his mind without you adding to it. Peter has looked up to you from the start, and Susan and I love you."

"Lucy, I had to do it. I couldn't just stand by and watch-"

She cut me off. "So instead, you made Susan and me watch you die?"

"If you had just followed my orders-"

She cut me off. "I just want to know why you did it."

I sighed, not entirely sure what to say. "Stone the crows! I've lost too much in my life, and you four are the friends, the _family,_ I've always wanted. I did it because I was scared to lose somebody I love."

Lucy stood for a long moment, and then wrapped her arms around my waist, and pulled me close.

"John, we love you too."

I kissed her hair, and smiled.

 _My little Lioness._

* * *

Lucy felt his arms wrap around her in reply, his grip firm but gentle.

After a moment, both returned to the party. Susan met them with a strange look on her face, and Lucy gave her a subtle nod.

But they weren't done telling him how they felt, not by a bloody sight.

* * *

Before she could say anything, I swept into a bow, kissing her hand. "Hello, Queen Mum. May I have this dance?"

She paused, staring for a long moment, and then a smile spread across her face.

 _Somehow, being called a mother by this man delighted her._

"You may, Sir John."

* * *

As the celebrations continued, Aslan stood beside the broken Stone Table, Michael facing his Master and Maker. "I have come on your orders. What is your bidding?"

Aslan looked at his Right Hand. The man, formerly of the Adamic Church, had snow white hair and a long white beard. His eyes had a firey glow, skin the color of bronze, his face having an ageless quality that came only with God-given immortality.

"Lucifer will never come to Narnia again. In his arrogance, he ignored a young woman, driven by the one thing that he will never understand: Love."

Michael nodded. "It is so, Master. Bu then again, you knew it was going to happen, didn't you?"

God smiled. "You know me so well, Beloved."

Michael bowed. "You honor me to call me so, but let us get down to business: Lucifer will be back, but in another universe this time. My Vessel will be need again, and soon."

The Lion raised a paw. "If you have any concern for his wellbeing, you will not do so soon."

Michael frowned. "They are his weakness, and we both know that his weakness will destroy him."

Aslan shook his head. "And his greatest strength. They are his family, now and always. Until then, you shall wait. The Golden Age of Narnia has begun!"

* * *

The next morning, I had to tend to Lucy, who had nightmares about that night. Guilt haunted me because of that. The last thing I wanted to be part of was their pain.

It came as no surprise when Peter called me into his room after breakfast. I found him looking out over the sea on his balcony, dressed in gold robes, looking every inch a ruler. "Your Majesty."

Peter turned to me. "Lucy's upset," he said coldly.

I nodded, unable to meet his eyes. "And I'm upset too. I never wanted her to see any of that. The fact that she did hurts a bloody lot."

Peter's eyes softened, and he moved to place a hand on my arm. "I know it does, everybody else as well. But you didn't sleep at all last night, did you?"

I brought my hand up to caress the wound the knife had made. "No, I didn't. I should sort this out with Edmund, yeah?"

Peter laid a hand on the spot as well. "Yeah, mate. You might want to talk to Susan as well."

I turned to go.

"John? Thank you. I can't ever say that enough. But you need to understand that you're a Pevensie too, now. You can't do what you did again."

I nodded. "I'll do my best."

* * *

I found Edmund back in bed, staring at the ceiling. "You could take a picture, mate. It'll last longer," I said, sitting with my back to the side of his bed.

"John, you didn't need to do that for me."

I shrugged. "Bugger that. I couldn't do anything else."

Edmund sat up, eyes blazing with self-loathing. "Why not? I betrayed my whole family for some bloody sweets, and I didn't even know you. Why did you do it?"

I rose to my feet. "I did it for you lot!" I snapped.

"You've barely known us for a week-"

" _Really?_ I hadn't noticed. Bugger me bloody sideways for caring!" I shouted, starting to get angry.

"I didn't deserve it!" Edmund hurled, tears in his eyes. "Why do you care?"

"I don't know, you little ankle-biter, I just _do_! And I'll do it again if I have to," I snarled. "I don't blame you, your family doesn't, so you have no bloody right to blame _yourself!_ "

And then, his arms were around me, and he was sobbing like a child.

Sighing, I held him close, and then tucked him in at his request.

"Thanks, John."

I smiled. "Anytime, kid."

 _Now for Susan. Spiffing._

* * *

I came to her room, and sighed when I found her waiting for me. She had a hard look in her eyes, and I sat on her bed, not knowing what to say.

"I haven't forgiven you."

"I know."

"Do you?" Susan asked, moving to stand in front of me. "Or are you just saying that to agree with me?"

I pinched my nose between my two fingers. "I didn't do it to hurt you, any of you. I did it because I wanted to keep you safe."

Susan folded her arms over her chest, her blue eyes burning through my lie. "And that's all you're going to say? I'm not stupid, John. Everyone in Narnia thinks you were being selfless, but I know you did it for some other reason as well. You hurt me, and you hurt my family, and I want to know why."

I rose, towering over her. "Let's kick this off then: I wanted to see my Mum and Dad again too, all right? But what was more important to me was keeping the only people I loved safe!"

And then it all came flowing out, and I didn't notice that the other three children had arrived because of the noise. "You don't know how bloody good you've got it. You've got each other, while I've spent most of my damn life looking for my Mum and Dad, who disappeared like they weren't ever _fucking_ there! No note, nothing, just sodding gone. I had no one to turn to until you came along, and then you up and left me alone _again_!"

I stepped closer to her, lost in the moment. "You want to know why I did that for you? Because I couldn't do anything else. I wanted to die, and if I had to bugger off to make sure no one else could feel the pain of losing someone you love, then I would be happy that I went! If I had to do it all again, I would, because no one deserves to be alone!"

I could feel the others now in the room, but I didn't care.

"John, you don't have to-" Susan began, but I _still_ didn't care.

I was letting it all out, like poison from an old wound that had opened so widely that nothing could hold it back from bleeding. "Everyone I've ever cared about has either died or buggered off, so I wasn't going to let it happen again. So when I found you lot, who opened yourselves up to me, I found hope. I could feel something again, even though I never wanted to feel anything because I'll just be alone again. So yeah, I died. I died smiling because I had _finally_ done something _good_ for people that I loved!"

And then, the anger was gone, and I found myself in a room surrounded by four kids, panting heavily.

And then, said four kids were all over me, and I held them close as I sighed with contentment.

I was home.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! The rewrite is done, so enjoy!**


End file.
